Really, now ?
by Kwiky
Summary: Ou comment Sasuke et Naruto se sont rencontrés, en 17 étapes. One-shot. AU.


**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**A/N :** _Ceci est un petit One-shot "sans prétentions aucunes" qui me faisait vaguement rire, et que j'ai donc décidé de poster ici. Y a pas vraiment d'histoire, ni de grosse trame, c'est juste du Naruto et du Sasuke. (Ouuuh.) Donc bon, à lire sans grosses attentes (:_

_.-._

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

_.-._

**Really, now ?**

.-.

* * *

One-Shot

* * *

**.**

**Sasuke. **

La première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, cet idiot l'a assommé. Littéralement.

Sasuke s'est réveillé dans l'infirmerie de l'Université – il ignorait jusque là qu'il y en avait une, et n'était pas forcément très _heureux_ de le découvrir – et un blond se tenait juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci se massait le cou avec un air un peu coupable, et souriait comme un crétin gêné.

"Pour ma défense", a-t-il dit, "ce n'est pas moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui envoya le livre posé sur la table de chevet à côté de lui en pleine tête – celui-là même qu'il lisait avec un peu trop d'engouement lorsque cet imbécile lui était rentré dedans sans crier gare.

Il lui apprendrait le respect.

**.**

**Naruto**.

La seconde fois où il l'a croisé, à savoir une semaine plus tard, Naruto portait encore un pansement sur sa joue gauche. Il faut dire qu'un dictionnaire de cette taille et lancé avec cette force ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ faire de dégât. La prochaine fois, Naruto avait pensé avec une légère amertume, ce bâtard verrait s'il prenait la peine de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, lui et son fichu bouquin.

(Non pas que Naruto ait l'intention de l'assommer encore une fois. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Même s'il le méritait. Puisque—)

De toute façon, _qui _lisait des dictionnaires de nos jours ?

C'est avec cette question en tête que le blond s'est assis à la place libre à côté du brun. Celui-ci était en train d'écrire, mais fut obligé de relever la tête lorsque Naruto l'apostropha avec un ;

"En plus, c'était un Larousse !"

Un seul regard lui fut adressé, et si Naruto avait dû le décrire, il aurait utilisé le mot "hostile".

"Ce siège est vide pour une raison", déclara dangereusement la voix grave.

Evidemment, Naruto se sentit obligé de justifier sa présence.

"Il n'y a plus aucune place ailleurs !" s'écria-t-il avec un peu trop d'empressement.

En parfaite synchronisation, les deux jeunes hommes lancèrent un regard autour d'eux. Les yeux noirs se rétrécirent en deux fentes étroites, et c'est presque un grognement qui sortit de sa gorge.

"Dans un amphithéâtre à moitié vide de plus de 500 sièges ?"

Heureusement pour lui, le blond avait cette faculté d'ignorer ce qui le dérangeait. Au lieu de répondre, il présenta son plus beau sourire.

"Moi c'est Naruto. Et toi ?"

**.**

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke apprit très rapidement que Naruto Uzumaki était quelqu'un de persistant. Et de têtu.

Il semblait s'être mis dans la tête que Sasuke voulait être son ami, ou quelque chose du genre. Ce qui était, à proprement parler, ridicule.

L'Uchiha ne pouvait plus aller nulle part sans être assailli de tous les côtés par cette catastrophe orange ambulante. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parlait, Sasuke aurait quelques mots à dire aux créateurs de ces horribles vêtements ; il n'était lui-même pas très concerné par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la mode – et malgré ce qu'Itachi pouvait dire, c'est par accident que ce _Cosmopolitan _et ce _Elle_ s'étaient retrouvés sous son oreiller – mais il savait quand même reconnaître un fashion-massacre quand il y en avait un juste sous ses yeux.

La cinquième fois où Naruto s'assit à côté de lui – malgré ses nombreuses menaces – dans l'amphithéâtre pour leur cours apparemment commun de 'Société & Religion', il sentit un doute insidieux se saisir de lui.

Alors qu'il ignorait d'habitude les babillages incessants de Naruto, il se tourna cette fois vers lui de son propre chef, et non parce que le blond l'avait, comme la dernière fois, prit pour cible avec ses billes d'encres dont il avait visiblement toute une réserve. (Et dire qu'on avait osé faire croire à Sasuke que la maturité prenait le pas dans le supérieur ; Naruto avait plutôt sa place en primaire).

"Est-ce que tu es daltonien ?"

Ça expliquerait les vêtements orange vif.

Pour la première fois, Naruto parut vaguement offensé. Il fronça ses sourcils trop blonds. Il avait visiblement compris l'origine de la remarque.

"Pfft. Je te ferais remarquer que le orange, c'est le nouveau noir." Un éclat illumina soudain ses yeux. "Tu me prêtes ton fluo bleu ?"

Sasuke fit l'erreur d'accéder à sa requête, ce sur quoi Naruto prétendit reprendre sa construction de stabylo-surligneurs.

**.**

**Naruto.**

Naruto l'avait vu. Le moment exact où Sasuke avait commencé à craquer. C'était pendant leur cours commun de 'Stupide et Rasoir' – cours le plus chiant de la planète que le brun faisait toujours semblant de suivre – que ça c'était produit.

Naruto avait un charme naturel – tout le monde le lui avait dit. On était a_ttiré_ par lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme les insectes autour d'une lumière en pleine nuit. Alors pour une fois que c'était lui qui était _attiré_ par quelqu'un d'autre – Sasuke, dans le cas présent – il n'allait pas se priver de profiter de la situation. Il voulait le brun pour ami, et il l'aurait. Foi d'Uzumaki.

Sa méthode, qui n'en était en fait pas vraiment une, consistait à lui faire la conversation dés qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier avait la fâcheuse habitude de l'ignorer, et Naruto ne comptait plus les coups qu'il s'était pris dans les côtes.

Mais il tenait bon.

Et Sasuke finirait par l'accepter.

"Et alors le gars commence à me traiter de tricheur, tu vois ?" a-t-il donc dit, ce fameux jour. Sasuke semblait l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, si ces regards noirs à répétition pouvaient servir d'indications. Naruto l'ignora gaiement. "Moi, un tricheur ! Tu imagines le truc ? Et c'est là, que dans toute ma splendeur, je lui ai répondu dignement : 'Tu sais, la belotte, c'est comme le sexe. Si tu n'as pas un bon partenaire, t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne main ! Désolé d'avoir les deux !"

Ce sur quoi il explosa de rire, fière de sa blague.

Quand il eut fini de se taper sur les cuisses, il aperçut Sasuke, qui avait pour une fois focalisé toute son attention sur lui. Celui-ci avait les yeux ronds, une couleur légèrement rose pâle répandue sur ses joues, et la bouche entrouverte.

Et avant que Naruto ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un tout petit rire incrédule s'échappa de sa gorge.

Pause.

Sasuke avait _ri. _A l'une de _ses_ blagues, à _lui_.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver.

L'Uzumaki, positivement ravi, lui sauta au cou.

Le pire, c'est que ça valait bien le coup de pied qu'il se prit en plein estomac en représailles. (Le brun était vachement souple, _merde_).

**.**

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait accumulé les erreurs. Premièrement, en laissant croire à un certain crétin qu'il avait une seule chance de se rapprocher de lui. Ensuite, en riant à l'une de ses blagues – il n'avait pas vraiment ri, d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt une sorte de grognement surpris qu'autre chose qui lui avait échappé. Bref, c'est sûr, ça avait encouragé le blond.

Mais la pire erreur de l'Uchiha – et de loin – fut de s'être laissé guider dans ce café après les cours.

"Mon devoir en tant qu'ami", dit Naruto en le traînant derrière lui avec une poigne d'acier, "est de présenter mon nouvel ami à tous mes amis."

Ça faisait beaucoup de fois le mot "ami".

L'Uchiha grimaça encore plus quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les occupants du café.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hn."

Traduction : Sakura ? Ino ? Shikamaru ? Le moche qui ressemble à un chien ? La fille qui rougit et qui à l'air de ne plus avoir d'air ? Ah, heureusement il ne connaissait pas ces deux derniers là. Ni le roux qui avait un regard de tueur. Peu importe. Ça faisait déjà beaucoup trop.

"Vous vous connaissez ?"

"Oui !"

"Non."

La double réponse sembla contribuer à la confusion du blond. Sasuke voulait déguerpir d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse le lien.

"Mais alors..."

Trop tard.

"Oh, Sasuke !" s'écria Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux. "Mes amis sont tes amis !"

**.**

**Naruto**.

La première fois que Naruto a pensé au mot destin, c'était... bon d'accord... c'était ce fameux jour en primaire, lorsqu'il essayait de convaincre de toutes ses forces Neji Hyuuga qu'il n'était pas un raté. Ça avait été dur, et il y avait laissé des ongles (littéralement).

Mais la deuxième _vraie_ fois, c'est lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke se faire happer par Ino et Sakura – _ses_ Ino-chan et Sakura-chan – dans un grand câlin avec une fausse mauvaise foi, comme s'ils étaient une petite famille. (Ce que le brun avait nié de toutes ses forces, avec un 'Hn' bien senti et un regard noir qui avait même réussi à faire très légèrement pâlir Gaara).

Le monde était petit, quand même.

En tout cas, il en était à présent sûr, sa rencontre avec Sasuke était due au destin. Et maintenant, le brun était obligé de passer du temps avec lui et _leur _groupe d'amis.

Naruto adorait cette idée.

**.**

**Sasuke. **

Sasuke considérait que c'était Satan qui avait mis Sakura et Ino sur son chemin la première fois. Puis la deuxième. Et puis toutes celles qui suivirent.

Et qu'on se le dise – il n'avait jamais _voulu_ qu'elles deviennent ses meilleures amies. C'était arrivé par hasard. _Par hasard_.

Un hasard qui faisait décidément mal les choses, vu que grâce à lui il avait découvert que Naruto était "l'autre mec" des deux jeunes filles. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux. Ou qu'il en veuille aux deux dites-jeunes filles. Ou même qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer le blond plus tôt. (Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une profonde alchimie entre les deux hommes.)

Ce n'était teeeellement pas le cas. Ha.

L'idée était risible.

Sasuke était dix mille fois mieux sans Naruto dans sa vie. Et il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu du blond ; il supportait (ou subissait, c'était la même chose) simplement la présence de cette âme clairement en manque de contact humain, comme la grande âme que lui était. Un bon Samaritain, voilà sur quel modèle il avait été élevé. Et puisqu'on en parlait, Sasuke tenait à faire savoir à qui voulait bien écouter ses pensées que c'était uniquement la charité qui l'obligeait à ne pas décrocher une droite à l'Uzumaki pour le faire fuir définitivement.

Et c'était, bien sûr, sa bonne éducation qui le forçait à taper à ce moment précis un SMS pour inviter Naruto à aller au cinéma ce soir pour ensuite manger ensemble.

Bien sûr.

Comme si Sasuke pouvait être sensible au charme magnétique du blond.

Tss. Naïfs.

**.**

**Naruto.**

C'est le jour où il reçu un SMS de la part de Sasuke que Naruto se prit à sourire comme un idiot alors qu'il était seul dans son appart'.

17 : 44, _de _Le TEME.

_Je ne sors pas ce soir. Je ne vais pas au cinéma à la séance de 18h50. Je ne mangerai pas à Ichiraku ensuite. Surtout pas avec toi. Et non, je n'insiste pas._

C'était dingue. Sasuke avait cette manie de réussir à faire passer ses tendances tyranniques de bâtard mal embouché pour les agissements les plus mignons que l'Uzumaki n'avait jamais vu. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il répondit rapidement par un "_c'est bon, j'me prépare_" qu'il tapa en un instant, avant de se diriger vers sa penderie.

Il passa un temps anormalement long devant.

Toujours en souriant.

**.**

**Sasuke.**

C'est un mardi midi que Sasuke se dit qu'il était dans la merde, alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de Ino et Sakura.

Entre leur deux salades composées, celles-ci refusaient de le laisser tranquille avec des questions toutes plus stupides que les autres.

"Tu passes plein de temps avec Naruto, uh ?"

"Est-ce qu'il te plaît ?"

"T'es toujours gay, hein ?"

"Sasukeeee, c'est tellement meugnon."

"Arrête de nier, ça se voit trop que tu craques pour lui."

"C'est ses fesses, pas vrai ?"

Inutile de dire qu'il tentait d'éviter les jeunes femmes encore plus que d'habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, elles l'avaient coincé à la cafétéria de l'Université, alors qu'il mangeait un panini – double supplément tomate.

A ce point là de la conversation, ses yeux naturellement noirs s'étaient transformés en éclairs calculateurs et néfastes. Et il n'arrivait franchement pas à comprendre pourquoi cela n'avait aucun effet sur les deux harpies/parfois-amies/mais-surtout-harpies qui continuaient de jacqueter en lui faisant face.

Ou alors plutôt, si.

Trop occupées par leur délire commun, elles l'ignoraient, empêchant son regard destructeur de les affecter. C'en était même à la limite du vexant.

Sasuke se dit qu'il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme.

"Hn. Il m'intéresse pas."

Un raz-de-marée de gloussements lui répondit.

"Tu sais Sasuke, quand tu dis ça, t'as la même expression que quand tu jures que c'est pas toi qui épuise nos stocks de tomates-cerises à tous les apéros."

"Parce que c'est pas moi !"

Honnêtement ! Si c'était lui, il le saurait. (Cela dit, il y contribuait peut-être un peu.)

"Sûr", dit Ino. "Comme ce n'est pas toi qui fixe Naruto dés qu'il regarde ailleurs. Ou qu'il a le dos tourné. Et qu'on à une belle vue sur son popotin."

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, à travers un jean orange ? Non merci."

Il se redressa lorsque deux doigts accusateurs furent pointés sur lui.

"AH ! Donc tu _as_ regardé !"

C'était presque effrayant d'entendre la façon dont les deux voix féminines se superposèrent en une seule.

Il ne put même pas se défendre, alors qu'un débat se forma immédiatement sur une future relation entre les deux jeunes hommes. La mâchoire du garçon se resserra.

Il n'avait _jamais_ regardé.

Ou alors juste un tout petit peu.

**.**

**Naruto.**

"Alors ?"

"Hn."

"Alleeez, Sasuke. Dis-moi si tu aimes. C'est les meilleures ramens jamais crées, tu sais ?"

"Hn."

"Oh-oh, je vois bien que tu fais ton difficile. Allez, avale. A-vale."

"Hn."

"Alors ? Alors ? _ALORS ?_"

"… c'est pas trop mal."

"OUAIS !"

Et ce fut la première fois, alors qu'il se jetait sur Sasuke Uchiha pour lui faire un énième câlin, que Naruto se dit qu'il aurait aimé lécher la petite goutte de sauce.

Là, juste au coin de la lèvre supérieure du brun.

Il eut un sourire.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à ignorer ses instincts.

**.**

**Sasuke.**

Ok, alors peut-être que Sasuke regardait un peu plus que très souvent Naruto Uzumaki.

Merde, avant qu'on ne lui en parle, il n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était à ce point. Honnêtement ? Il était presque mortifié de la régularité avec laquelle ses yeux cherchaient le visage du blond, se rassuraient de rencontrer les prunelles bleues, et aimaient à contempler le rebondi de ses lèvres pleines.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte ?

Pire, il se mit tout à coup à remarquer que les cheveux du blond avaient des reflets non pas blonds mais dorés au soleil. Son sourire était légèrement asymétrique, comme celui des gens qui sourient trop, et ses dents formaient une rangée blanche et parfaite. Ses yeux étaient céruléens et... franchement magnifiques.

Ok, alors peut-être que Sasuke était un tout petit peu attiré par le blond.

La première preuve s'imposa à lui comme une claque, lorsqu'il accepta de goûter des ramens – un produit franchement pas sain qui l'avait fait pâlir la première fois qu'il en avait lu la composition – simplement parce que Naruto l'avait supplié de le faire.

Il se ramollissait, ou bien ?

Etonnamment, la deuxième preuve lui tomba dessus quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque l'autre imbécile se jeta sur lui pour un énième de ses câlins-surprises – il en avait maintenant l'habitude et ne réagissait plus qu'avec une moue dédaigneuse, ayant abandonné les différents coups de pied qu'il lui réservait au début de leur 'relation'.

Mais là, alors que Naruto allait se décoller de lui, il se passa une chose extrêmement bizarre.

La langue du blond sortit, et avant que Sasuke n'ait le temps d'esquisser un geste, vint lécher le coin de sa lèvre supérieur.

...

Ok, alors peut-être que Sasuke était _franchement_ attiré par le blond.

**.**

**Naruto.**

Au fond de son lit, Naruto songea pour la première fois à Sasuke. Et à l'incroyable douceur de sa peau.

Ça ne l'embêterait pas de devoir recommencer à la toucher.

Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, fixés sur le plafond invisible à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Il lui était impossible de dormir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, et revoyait, c'était l'expression choquée de Sasuke, la rougeur sur ses joues, et la rondeur de sa bouche.

Cette nuit là, Naruto comprit quelque chose.

_Et merde_.

**.**

**Sasuke.**

La situation était très humiliante.

"Sasuke, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

L'Uchiha savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser traîner ce papier.

Ino le secoua contre sa joue. Dessus, on pouvait lire dans une écriture fine et nette ;

_RESOUDRE PROBLEME NARUTO : SOLUTIONS._

_1. Se suicider._

_2. Se pendre._

_3. Sauter en parachute avec une taie d'oreiller._

_4. Bon, peut-être lui dire que je l'ai— SE SHOOTER à la morphine (pour la douleur) puis sauter du dixième étage._

_5. Cf : 1._

Sasuke fusilla la feuille d'un regard meurtrier, comme si son manque de créativité était sa faute à elle.

Ino soupira.

"Tu sais que parler avec lui est également une solution ?"

"Hn."

**.**

**Naruto.**

A huit ans, Naruto a décrété qu'il était hétérosexuel. A quinze, il se dit que, peut-être, être avec un garçon ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça. A dix-sept, il comprit que le mot bisexuel était trop faible pour englober l'ensemble des nuances de sa sexualité.

Il aimait _tout_ le monde. Sans distinctions aucunes.

(Shikamaru avait employé le mot pansexuel, se rappelait-il vaguement.)

Et pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'une sorte de bâtard joli-garçon cynique, coincé et sadique.

La première fois qu'il craquait sur un physique, en plus de la personnalité.

La première fois qu'il se surprenait à passer une journée entière à penser à la même personne, alors qu'il avait bien d'autre chose à faire (manger des ramen, par exemple).

C'était sa faute, aussi !

S'il n'avait pas viré rouge tomate le jour où Naruto avait voulu – un peu maladroitement, peut-être – essuyé cette fichue goutte de sauce de sa peau si pâle (Ah, tiens ! Une autre preuve que c'était un coup monté ; la tâche jurait tellement avec la blancheur de l'épiderme qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'éliminer) avec sa langue, il n'en serait probablement pas là aujourd'hui. Ok, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas l'un de ses moments les plus glorieux – mais encore une fois, qu'y pouvait-il ?

Honnêtement, Naruto était persuadé que Sasuke était à l'origine de tout le problème.

(Non, sans blague.)

Ce bâtard était canon. C'était un fait. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés ce fameux jour – Naruto s'était retrouvé stupéfié devant le visage opalin, tant envoûté qu'il en avait oublié de s'arrêter dans sa course et lui avait à la place foncé droit dessus. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas au courant de cette partie là de l'histoire. (Naruto se frotta le cou avec un vague sourire coupable, avant de se reconcentrer).

Ça n'enlevait cependant rien à sa culpabilité ; l'Uzumaki était complètement entiché de son ami, et c'était à cause de lui. Il avait été subtil, Naruto le concédait, peu être même un peu trop avec toutes ses insultes et ses coups. Si bien que le blond n'avait pas remarqué ses approches discrètes (il avait plutôt pris ça pour de la haine à vrai dire, mais après tout, le brun avait de sévères soucis de communication).

Mais maintenant, il avait compris.

Et c'est exactement pourquoi, il se trouva là ce jour là, à faire claquer son classeur contre le bois de leur bureau commun dans l'amphi, en le lâchant lourdement dessus. Sasuke sursauta à peine, et lui envoya un regard ennuyé.

Naruto le lui retourna, avec une _poker face_ dont il n'était pas peu fier.

"Ça y est", lui déclara-t-il. "T'as réussi !"

Il s'était fait avoir, mais au moins était-il capable de reconnaître sa défaite. Il était même prêt à serrer la main de l'Uchiha, en joueur fair-play qu'il était.

"Réussi quoi ?"

Ah ! Et Sasuke qui faisait semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

Ce mec était pire qu'un pro. Naruto s'autorisa un regard admiratif.

"A me faire tomber amoureux de toi, tiens."

Sasuke se mit à ressembler à une sorte de chouette, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient impossiblement. Naruto hocha la tête avec ardeur, et laissa cette fois-ci ses lèvres s'étirer en un franc sourire.

"Yep", dit-il, se rapprochant du visage figé de son face à face. "Et maintenant, à toi de prendre tes responsabilités. Sors avec moi."

**.**

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke ne savait pas exactement comment cela était arrivé, mais un moment il était en train d'essayer de trouver des solutions tangibles (cf : liste) à son petit problème concernant un certain crétin, et l'instant d'après, ce même crétin apparaissait de nulle part et l'attaquait sur ses potentiels sentiments.

Quel culot.

Maintenant, il est important de comprendre que beaucoup d'adjectifs pouvaient qualifier la personnalité de Sasuke Uchiha. _Désespéré_ n'en faisait absolument pas parti.

Aussi, bien qu'il le fut très légèrement, il n'en montra rien.

A la place, il s'autorisa une moue dédaigneuse.

"Hn."

Au lieu de transformer le sourire facile de Naruto en une expression vaguement outragée comme Sasuke l'avait imaginé, le grognement donna un éclat béat au visage du blond.

"Donc c'est oui ?"

L'Uchiha perdit son air arrogant et méprisant.

"Je n'ai jamais—"

"Oh, Sasuke, je le savais depuis le début", déclara son vis-à-vis avec un petit gloussement suggestif. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me plais beaucoup aussi."

'Aussi ?' Attendez, Sasuke n'avait jamais dit-

"Je ne-"

Il se coupa lui-même lorsqu'il vit un petit bout de langue rose lécher la lèvre inférieure. Naruto sourit.

"Je crois que c'est ta bouche." Pause. Petit regard dirigé dessus. "Tu sais, j'ai imaginé tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec."

Sasuke Uchiha vira pivoine, et envoya son poing droit dans l'abdomen couvert de cet hideux tee-shirt orange.

Mais il ne nia pas.

(Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à annoncer cela à sa famille. Ou fuir à l'autre bout du pays avec le Dobe. Ou reprendre sa liste.)

**.**

**Naruto.**

Naruto était heureux.

Malgré la violence – littérale – de sa réponse, Sasuke avait gentiment (um) accepté d'être avec lui. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit quand, après un soupir, le teme avait vaguement répondu à sa dix-huitième tentative pour l'embrasser.

Ils étaient maintenant ensemble.

Et Naruto était heureux.

**.**

**Sasuke.**

Sasuke était _satisfait_.

Le crétin embrassait plutôt bien. Il était toujours stupide, et compensait toujours pas sa personnalité et son sourire solaire. Il était toujours son total opposé, et Sasuke avait toujours du mal à le supporter la moitié du temps. Et il aurait probablement encore plus de mal à supporter les réactions d'Ino et Sakura lorsqu'elles apprendraient ce qui s'était passé.

Mais ils étaient maintenant ensemble.

Et Sasuke était heureux - tss, _satisfait. _

**.**

**Itachi.**

"Et voilà, grosso modo, pourquoi Sasuke ne produira jamais de petits-enfants. Le dit-crétin ne l'a pas lâché depuis ce jour là, et je ne crois pas qu'il en ait envie de toute façon."

Itachi Uchiha se gratta vaguement le bas du menton. Puis sourit.

"Oui, votre petit garçon est gay, en couple avec ce que vous, père, ne considéreriez pas comme humain au vu du niveau de stupidité, et menace de fuir aux Bahamas si vous ne l'acceptez pas."

Itachi s'éclaircit la gorge, et son sourire devint plus acéré.

"Je ne suis que l'humble messager de cette information."

Son regard se posa sur le corps évanoui de son père, et sur celui convulsant d'excitation de sa mère.

_Il l'avait totalement vu venir_.


End file.
